OS: Une drôle de rencontre
by Gwen who
Summary: Stiles toujours en formation au FBI est envoyé par ses supérieurs à National City, la ville de Supergirl. Il se peut que pendant une des ses enquêtes il rencontre une personne étrangement familière alors en visite. Mais que se passe-t-il si Derek Hale rencontre Clark Kent ? Le seul qui est joyeux, c'est bien sûr Stiles ! Crossover Teen wolf / Supergirl En 2 parties !MAJ 27/04/2019
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à toi lectrice qui se serait perdue ou aurait cliqué par erreur sur cette histoire ! **

**Suite à une vidéo où une fan demande à Tyler Hoechlin comment Derek Hale et Clark Kent ( qu'il interprète dans la série Supergirl, mais vous le savez toutes), réagiraient si ils devaient se rencontrer, j'ai imaginé ce petit OS dans un style d'écriture qui ne m'est pas familier alors je vous demande d'avance de bien vouloir me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**ATTENTION : J'ai essayé de modéré les spoiler mais il se peut que ça contienne des spoiler de la saison 4 de Supergirl alors vous êtes prévenues. **

**Autre chose : Pour des choix de chronologie, ça se déroule après la fin de Teen Wolf ! **

**Cet OS n'a été relu et corrigé que par ma personne, il doit sans doute rester des fautes et des tournures de phrases approximatives, soyez indulgente ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Si jamais une personne avait dit à Stiles Stilinski qu'il se retrouverait face à un sosie à lunettes du loup garou grincheux numéro 1 qu'il côtoie tous les jours, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais force lui était d'admettre que cette situation avait tout du risible d'autant que ledit sosie ne portait pas de veste en cuir, n'arborait pas un visage menaçant mais au contraire une moue adorable de chien battu et un grand sourire. C'est déconcertant pour le jeune hyperactif.

Pour comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire, vous devez comprendre que Stiles a maintenant 22 ans et est en train de finir sa formation d'agent au sein du FBI. Son incroyable sens de déduction mais aussi sa connaissance du monde surnaturel le rend très bon dans tout ce qu'il fait, en revanche si vous demandez l'avis de ses supérieurs, ils vous répondront tous que ce jeune homme au véritable prénom imprononçable est certes très intelligent mais aussi et surtout incroyablement têtu, bavard et indiscipliné.

C'est toutes ces raisons qui ont fait que Washington en accord avec le centre de formation de Quantico l'avait envoyé à National City auprès de la redoutable Directrice Alex Danvers. Alex qui dirige depuis peu le DEO, le département des opérations extra normales, officiellement, cette agence gouvernementale rattachée à la fois au FBI mais aussi à l'armée n'existe pas, officieusement, vous avez bien compris de quoi il en retourne. La réputation de la jeune directrice n'est plus à faire, un cerveau brillant, biologiste et médecin incroyable mais surtout dotée d'une discipline de fer et sa colère est réputée pour être terrible.

Les supérieurs de Stiles avaient ainsi pensé qu'en envoyant le jeune agent auprès de la terrible directrice, il en reviendrait changé, plus calme et discipliné, malheureusement pour eux, ils ignorent que le jeune homme côtoie depuis 6 ans maintenant toutes sortes de créatures surnaturelles toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, même les humains qui baignent dans cet univers sont à vous glacer le sang, même si au premier abord, ils ressemblent à d'innocent vieillard, maudit Gérard Argent, pense Stiles en frissonnant de dégoût.

Le jeune homme est loin d'être bête et c'est pour cette raison, qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas le favoris de ses chefs, il se connaît et surtout, jamais aucun de ses amis, mis à part Scott (mais c'est Scott, alias le gars qui voit du bon en chaque personne et qui est juste adorable) n'a jamais hésité à le faire taire, allant d'un « Stiles par pitié tais toi » au plaquage contre une surface dure et avec « Je vais te trancher la gorge avec mes dents » de la part du grand méchant loup garou, Derek Hale. Donc même si sa nouvelle supérieure la directrice Danvers est effrayante et le fait sentir comme un minable lors des enquêtes qui sont tout sauf ordinaires, elle ne bat pas Derek. Ou Peter. Parce que Peter, bien qu'il se soit racheté une conduite avait été super effrayant pour l'ado qu'il était à l'époque, mais il faut aussi dire, que ce même Peter, avait tenté de le tuer.

Tout ça pour dire, que pour les besoins de son enquête des plus étranges, le jeune agent doit interroger James Olsen, le rédacteur en chef de Catco Magazine, il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce n'est pas la directrice qui s'en occupe puisque le connaissant, mais on ne lui demande pas de se poser des questions.

Alors Stiles ravale sa curiosité naturelle et se rend au siège du journal pour rencontrer le jeune photographe, le même photographe ami avec Superman. Parce que si il a bien une chose qui a perturbé le jeune Stilinski, ça a été d'apprendre l'existence des aliens. Parce que le surnaturel, il a l'habitude, il connaît mais pas les extra terrestre et il doute qu'il y en ait à Beacon Hills, d'ailleurs penser à sa ville lui fait penser à son père qui est loin de lui et qui lui manque, mais aussi à la meute. C'est dure d'être loin comme ça de ses amis, de sa famille et de ne plus pouvoir autant les aider avec leurs affaires mais heureusement son meilleur ami et le reste de la meute est très compréhensive.

Alors à son arrivée à National City où les aliens sont monnaie courante, et sont l'équivalent des créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills, lui a demandé un temps d'adaptation mais il est heureux que ce soit aussi diversifié même si ça lui est inconnu et que ça lui demande des heures voir des jours de recherches supplémentaires pour comprendre le monde qui l'entoure et pour pouvoir faire face en cas de problèmes. Et surtout pour assouvir sa curiosité.

Stiles est donc joyeux ou en tout cas, content lorsqu'il franchi la porte du bureau du reporter après avoir salué la jeune sœur de sa directrice. Kara Danvers est la sœur adoptive de sa chef et un vrai rayon de soleil et lui fait penser à son meilleur ami, toujours souriante et voyant la vie du bon côté mais surtout avec les mêmes valeurs humanistes. Et si Stiles n'était pas aussi perspicace, il n'aurait sûrement pas deviner qui est véritablement Kara, mais Stiles étant Stiles, il l'a fait mais il garde le secret. Parce que ce n'est pas à lui de dire quoique ce soit.

James Olsen semble être au courant de sa venue et lui tend une main avec un léger sourire en voyant le jeune agent, qui pour l'occasion ne porte pas le costume qui semble obligatoire pour les agents fédéraux mais au contraire sa plus belle chemise à carreau sur un tee-shirt assez sobre assortie à une paire de jeans. Stiles en a conscience, il ne ressemble pas à un agent du FBI et c'est fait exprès ! Au début de sa formation, il avait porté le costume avec pantalon droit, chemise blanche et cravate, mais il est bien trop repérable et ce n'est surtout pas pratique pour courir après les méchants, il vaut mieux une paire de basket.

-Bonjour agent Stilinski, la directrice Danvers m'a informé de votre venue, il semblerait que vous soyez ici pour me parler de mon rôle dans l'arrestation de Lex Luthor, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi.

-Bonjour M. Olsen. En effet, vous faites partis des nombreuses personnes qui ont témoigné contre lui et tout nous porte à croire que depuis sa prison, Lex Luthor cherche à se venger. Vous le connaissez bien, vous avez effectué plusieurs reportages photo sur lui et surtout vous êtes un ami de Superman.

-Oui, c'est vrai, cependant je ne le connais pas aussi bien que vous semblez le croire. Lex est un fanatique, un extrémiste qui voue une haine envers les aliens et plus particulièrement envers Superman. Mais c'est surtout un esprit brillant, froid. Mais aussi fou. Si vous voulez plus d'information, c'est Lena qu'il vous faut interroger, bien qu'elle n'ait aucun contact avec son frère.

-Bien, note le jeune agent dans son calepin.

-Pourquoi vous a-t-on envoyé jusqu'à moi ?

-Pas la moindre idée, je ne fais que suivre les ordres, sourit le jeune agent. Mais de vous à moi, je pense qu'Alex Danvers en avait marre de m'avoir dans ses pattes, se moque Stiles en ricanant et arrachant un sourire au reporter.

-C'est possible en effet !

-Bon, bah je vais vous laisser, si jamais vous avez d'autres informations que vous estimez utiles, n'hésitez surtout pas.

-Je n'hésiterais pas à en parler avec la directrice Danvers.

Le jeune agent serre la main du reporter avant de se retourner pour sortir, malheureusement, il fait la rencontre avec une masse assez dure.

-Oh désolé, commence à s'excuser Stiles.

-Oh non, c'est moi, je suis vraiment maladroit par moment, répond l'homme en se baissant pour ramasser des feuilles de papiers qui s'éparpillent autour d'eux.

Au son de la voix qui lui semble familière, Stiles relève ses yeux et fait la rencontre avec un regard vert étrangement familier, caché par une paire de lunettes.

-Je vous dérangez ? James, Kara m'a dit que je pouvais entrer mais vous semblez avoir un rendez vous.

-Oh, nous avions fini, répond le rédacteur en chef en saluant son ami. Clark, c'est un plaisir de te revoir, Kara ne m'a pas dit que tu serais en ville.

-C'est une surprise, répond le journaliste avec un sourire alors que le jeune agent est toujours sous le choc. Devant lui se trouve le parfait sosie du loup garou le plus grincheux qu'il connaisse, avec un style vestimentaire très différent et une paire de lunettes. Mais surtout, un grand sourire et pas cet air torturé et malheureux que peut avoir le loup garou.

-Vous allez bien ? Demande James en voyant que le jeune agent regarde fixement le journaliste. Le jeune rédacteur en chef craint que le secret de son ami ait été découvert.

-Je vous ai peut être cogné un peu fort ? s'inquiète à son tour Clark.

-Il m'en faut plus que cela, rétorque le plus jeune. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude, rajout-il plus bas, ne pensant pas – à tord- que le sosie à lunettes l'entendrait. C'est juste, vous ressemblez trait pour trait à un de mes amis. Vous pourriez être jumeaux !

-C'est vrai ? S'étonne le journaliste en échangeant un regard avec James, lui aussi étonné.

-Mais oui ! S'exclame l'hyperactif en sortant son téléphone et montrant au deux autres hommes une photo de Derek.

-Effectivement, quelle drôle de coïncidence !

-C'est vrai que vous pourriez être jumeaux, renchérit James.

-Vous n'auriez pas un frère jumeau de qui vous avez été séparé à la naissance ? Blague le jeune agent.

-Pas à ma connaissance, en tout cas, répond Clark avec un sourire.

-Oh, dommage. Bonne journée, répond Stiles en rangeant son téléphone et en regardant sa montre, il doit retourner à son bureau pour taper son rapport et ensuite aller à la gare pour récupérer Scott et Derek qui viennent lui rendre visite.

Le lendemain, alors que le trio composé de Scott, Derek et Stiles visite la ville, les deux lycanthropes sont fascinés par les aliens et leurs odeurs mais aussi les émotions à la fois identiques et si différentes de celle des humains, le groupe rencontre la directrice Danvers accompagnée par sa sœur adoptive, mais aussi de Clark et d'une autre jeune femme et enfin de James Olsen. Le choc d'une telle rencontre est palpable chez tous, mais surtout pour les deux lycanthropes et pour les jeunes femmes. Stiles, avec son esprit d'hyperactif avait oublié de parler à ses amis de la découverte du sosie de Derek, ce qui amène donc à cette situation assez amusante.

De son côté, le journaliste avait été si pris dans les affaires de la ville et avait passé un si bon moment avec sa cousine, qu'il en avait oublié de leur en parler.

-Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demande Scott, le premier à réagir.

-Oh, j'ai oublié de vous en parler hier, répond Stiles en regardant ses deux amis toujours sous le choc. Heu, voici Clark qui est apparemment journaliste et qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Derek, moi aussi en le voyant, j'ai fait cette tête mais avouez que c'est drôle, surtout qu'ils sont à l'opposé. Pour la première fois je voyais la tête de Derek mais sans l'envie de meurtre, c'est génial !

-Je vais vraiment finir par te trancher la gorge avec mes dents ! Grogne le loup, en arborant malgré tout un (très) léger sourire sourire face à l'enthousiasme du plus jeune.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Demande Kara en regardant son cousin.

-Parce que c'est vraiment étrange de voir son mari en double, continue la jeune inconnue.

-Lois, gémit le journaliste en rougissant.

-Quoi ? S'étonne Lois. Imagine que nous tombons sur une personne qui me ressemble exactement, tu aurais la même réaction chéri !

-Il est bien trop timide pour ça, se moque Kara.

-Et si vous nous présentiez agent Stilinski ? Ordonne plus que ne demande la directrice Danvers, trouvant bien étrange de voir le parfait sosie du kryptonien.

-Oh oui, euh voici mon meilleur ami, mon presque frère, Scott et celui qui est en train de se demander comment me tuer sans que mon père ne le tue en retour est Derek.

-Et vous venez d'où Derek ? Demande la jeune directrice.

-De Beacon Hills, répond le loup.

-Ce n'est pas par là bas que des évènements étranges se passent ? Questionne soudainement Kara.

-Absolument pas, rétorque vivement Stiles. Vraiment pas, c'est une petite ville normale, sans histoire, à part si on oublie quelques petits détails mais vraiment les gens y sont charmant, pour la plupart.

-Respire, lui dit Scott en entendant le rythme cardiaque de son meilleur ami s'accélérer au fur et à mesure de sa tirade.

-Et si vous vous présentiez à votre tour ? Suggère Derek lui aussi sur le qui vive.

-Je suis la Directrice Alex Danvers et la supérieure de l'agent Stilinski.

-D'ailleurs, je dois vous dire directrice que vos menaces ne marchent pas avec moi, parce que Derek me sort les mêmes depuis que j'ai 16 ans et même si vous êtes effrayante, vous l'êtes moins que Sourwolf ici présent.

-Kara est journaliste et est aussi ma sœur, Clark est journaliste mais à Metropolis tout comme Lois qui est sa femme et James est le rédacteur en chef de Catco Magazine, poursuit Alex en ignorant le jeune agent .

-Enchantée, répond Kara avec un grand sourire.

-En fait, renchérit Stiles, Kara est comme toi Scott, toujours en train de sourire et la directrice est comme toi Derek, toujours en train de me menacer mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous m'aimez bien !

-Mais vraiment au fond alors ! Grogne Derek.

-Nan ! Je veux dire, tu es beaucoup plus costaud que moi, tu aurais pu me tuer depuis bien longtemps et vous directrice Danvers, vous vous battez contre des aliens tout le temps, ce qui me fait dire que vous ne travaillez pas vraiment pour le FBI mais c'est une autre histoire et vous auriez pu me tuer et faire disparaître mon corps sans que personne n'en sois jamais au courant d'autant que vous êtes amie avec Supergirl, rien de plus facile !

-Tu travailles avec Supergirl ? S'étonne Scott en se tournant vivement vers son meilleur ami.

-Pas moi ! Ecoute un peu ! Mais elle a l'air tellement gentille ! Donc peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas aidé la directrice à cacher mon corps mais bon, on ne sait jamais les secrets des gens qui nous entoure !

Alex et Kara Danvers tiquent à la réplique du plus jeune, elles se doutent qu'il sait quelque chose, mais elles ne veulent pas en parler au milieu de la rue, c'est pour cette raison que la journaliste lance le plus naturellement possible.

-Et si nous continuons à apprendre à nous connaître chez moi ? Je pourrais vous faire un café ou autre, discuter dans la rue n'est pas l'idéal.

Les trois natifs de Beacon Hills échangent un regard suspicieux mais c'est finalement Scott qui hausse les épaules comme pour dire « pourquoi pas ». Derek quand à lui s'inquiétait plus que l'Alpha. Mais pour tous ceux qui connaissent le brun ténébreux, il n'est pas anormal de le voir méfiant. Même avec des pré adolescents de 12 ans, il peut se montrer suspicieux.

De son côté, Clark comprenait ce que voulait sa cousine. Le journaliste ne connaît pas le jeune agent mais lui aussi en avait déduit qu'il savait plus de chose qu'il ne l'avait clairement dit. Et le journaliste s'inquiétait pour sa femme, pas qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour les autres, mais sa cousine est aussi forte que lui, Alex est un agent surentraînée qui pourrait battre n'importe quel humain, quand à James, son ami est lui aussi capable de se défendre. Non, la seule pour laquelle il s'inquiète réellement est Lois. Déjà que Lex Luthor avait essayé de s'en prendre à elle pour l'atteindre lui, mais lui Superman .

Clark avait aussi peur que son sosie n'ait les mêmes capacités que lui, et dans ce cas, ils risqueraient de perdre l'avantage en cas de combat. Parce que Clark avait bien vu l'aura dangereuse de son double. Il semble menaçant et bien plus sombre que lui. Celui que le jeune agent avait décrit comme son meilleur ami, paraissait plus solaire mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Et de ce que lui avait dit Alex au sujet du jeune agent, il est malin et sournois comme un renard. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que le journaliste n'était pas tranquille bien qu'il essaya de le camoufler au mieux.

En arrivant à l'appartement de la blonde, Kara en bonne hôte demanda si quelqu'un voulait quelque chose à boire mais aucun ne lui répondit, l'ambiance s'étant refroidie sur le chemin.

-Qu'est ce que vous savez ? Attaque directement Alex en regardant Stiles.

-Moi ? s'étonne le plus jeune. Mais je ne sais rien, rien du tout. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Ne me mentez pas ! Rétorque vivement la directrice.

-Très bien ce que je sais est secret ce qui signifie que je ne peux rien vous révéler !

-Stiles, gronde Derek craignant que le jeune agent ne dévoile leur particularité.

-T'inquiète Sourwolf, c'est pas vous que ça concerne ! Je serais muet comme une tombe ! Ou comme un cadavre, mais vu mon expérience avec les morts, il vaut mieux dire comme une tombe pour être certain que je ne parle pas.

-Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois, qu'est ce que vous savez ? Demande la directrice en ce faisant beaucoup plus menaçante.

-Que vous êtes vraiment effrayante ? Tente Stiles. Mais que vous travaillez souvent avec Supergirl ? Vraiment très souvent comme sur toutes vos affaires en faite ? Ou que pratiquement toutes les affaires sur lesquelles vous travaillez sont au sujet d'alien ? Vous me prenez sans doute pour un con, mais vous n'êtes pas plus du FBI que moi je suis Superman. Et on sait tous dans cette pièce que je ne suis pas Superman.

-C'est tout ?

-Non. Quoi ? s'étonne Stiles, vous voulez la vérité, maintenant vous allez avoir du mal à m'arrêter ! Et si vous pensez que mes amis ne sont pas dignes de confiance, vous vous trompez !

-Qu'est ce que vous savez d'autre ? Demande Clark.

-Oh trois fois rien, vraiment ! Bon, si je sais qui est réellement Supergirl et j'ai déduit qui est Superman mais ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Pas grand-chose ? S'exclame Kara, surprenant les loups.

-Bah oui, tant que c'est dans ma tête, ça ne risque rien, ne vous en faites pas.

-C'est pas totalement vrai, ne peut s'empêcher de dire Scott assez bas.

-Merci mon pote du soutien et puis rappelle toi que ce n'est pas vraiment moi alors !

-Mais c'était dans ta tête !

-Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser entrer ce qui est bien plus difficile qu'on pourrait le croire et puis c'était il y a longtemps !

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demande Lois.

-De rien ! S'exclame Stiles puis regardant son meilleur ami. Tu vois que ça ne sort pas de ma tête !

-Stiles arrête un peu !

-Mais Derek, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'avez pas déduit la même chose que moi, ne sois pas jaloux.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, et que veux tu que je devine ?

-Oh je ne sais pas mais c'est toi qui vit avec cette tête et tu as des miroirs chez toi et même la télé, c'est pas compliqué d'additionné 1+1. Oh je sais, tu devrais essayer des lunettes de vue !

-Je n'en ai pas besoin !

-Mais je suis certain que tu serais encore plus sexy et que toutes tomberaient à tes pieds et pas des psychopathes.

-Viens en au fait.

-Mais je viens de le faire, c'est pas vrai d'être aussi lent d'esprit ! Scott dis moi que tu as comprit ? Personne ? Clark, vous vous avez comprit, non ?

-Je crois.

-Et bien enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! Et dire que j'ai toujours préféré Batman !

-Attend quoi ? s'exclame Derek comprenant enfin.

C'est avec un sourire que lui répond Stiles sous le choc et la compréhension de tous .

-J'ai toujours préféré Batman !

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et diverti. La fin n'est pas vraiment une fin mais je l'aime bien ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage, c'est toujours avec plaisir que je réponds à tout le monde ! **

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who.**

**14/04/2019**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Misatelle, Angelyoru, Neliia et lesaccrosdelamerceri pour leur commentaire sur le précédent chapitre. **

**Je n'avais pas prévu au départ de faire une suite, mais suite aux review positives et à la demande mais aussi parce que j'ai été inspiré, voici la suite ! **

**Cette histoire n'a été relue que par ma personne, soyez indulgentes ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-J'ai toujours préféré Batman !

-Quoi ? S'exclame Kara ! Superman est bien mieux que… Batman ! Crache presque la journaliste.

Stiles rigole en entendant la réponse assez virulente de la jeune femme, mais il n'est pas étonné. En revanche, Scott le regarde toujours avec incompréhension, se demandant d'où sort cette déclaration sur le justicier favoris de son meilleur ami. Stiles, remarquant le trouble de son ami, lui dit seulement :

-Prends une grande inspiration mon pote !

Scott ayant l'habitude des lubies de son meilleur ami, ne pose pas de question, d'autant qu'il remarque le visage confiant de Derek. Derek qui semble légèrement outré par la remarque du jeune agent du FBI, parce que bon, Batman a le visage masqué et ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Un éclair de compréhension apparaît sur le visage de l'alpha alors qu'un grand sourire atteint ses yeux.

-Non ? Trop cool !

-Je sais ! Et moi, j'ai deviné tout seul comme un grand et sans l'aide de personne. Je suis comme Batman ! Rétorque Stiles, ravi.

-Mais pourquoi Batman ? Demande James Olsen.

-Parce que c'est le seul justicier humain sur cette Terre. Je veux dire, okay il a plein de gadgets mais il est humain et il botte pas mal de fesses, ce qui est super cool et franchement badass. Et puis son animal c'est la chauve souris, ce qui est aussi carrément cool !

-Toi, Batman ? Le questionne Derek, septique.

-Bah oui Sourwolf, j'aime même ma propre Bat mobile, si c'est pas cool ! Et Mason,c'est un peu Robin.

-Pourquoi Mason ? Demande Scott, légèrement jaloux. C'est moi ton meilleur ami !

-Oui mais pour des raisons évidentes, tu ne peux pas être Robin ! C'est forcément Mason. Mais tu as fait la même chose avec Liam, ne sois pas jaloux.

Les natifs de National City, et dedans se trouvent aussi Lois et Clark, regardent les trois hommes interagir sans comprendre le sens de leur discussion. Alex Danvers comprend qu'il lui manque des informations et que son jeune agent cache probablement plus de choses qu'il n'y paraît. Et elle n'aime pas ça.

-Et qui serait ton Joker ? Demande alors Derek, pour démontrer que la théorie de l'hyperactif ne tient pas.

-Gérard bien sûr ! Il a été dur à éliminer celui là et puis toujours à revenir, répond au tac au tac Stiles qui avait déjà réfléchit à la question. Bien sûr, on aurait pu mettre Peter, mais Peter est devenu… Bref, il n'est plus aussi… Peteresque ? Il est devenu un peu plus normal ? Tente à nouveau le jeune agent.

-Et pourquoi alors je suis Superman ? Je veux dire j'ai pas la tête gentille assortie au job, renchérit Derek. Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais le loup de naissance aurait préféré être le justicier masqué. Pourquoi ? Parce que le justicier de Gotham a un animal totem et que lui aussi pardi !

-Mais Derek, tu as la même bouille ! La barbe en plus ! Et puis, ne soit pas jaloux, moi j'ai la jeep et puis… Et puis c'est tout !

-Et moi, je suis quoi ? Demande Scott.

-Toi mon pote, je ne sais pas. Heu Supergirl ?

-Une fille ?

-Eh ! Rétorque vivement Kara, surprenant les trois hommes qui avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Supergirl combat aussi des méchants et elle a même battu Superman une fois.

-Tu vois ? Tu es Supergirl parce que tu as battu Derek ! J'aime trop les analogies ! S'exclame Stiles.

-Et The Guardian, lui aussi est humain, intervient le rédacteur en chef de Catco, faisant ainsi rire le meilleur ami de Scott.

-James, toute la ville, voir même tout le pays sait que vous êtes le Guardian après toute la médiatisation que votre révélation a causé.

-Et si plutôt vous nous disiez ce que vous nous cachez ? Intervient la Directrice Danvers que cette conversation avait de plus en plus intrigué.

Kara soutient sa sœur car comme la directrice, elle sent que les trois hommes en face d'elle ne disent pas tout. Surtout vu la réaction de Derek lorsque Stiles avait annoncé qu'il connaissait un secret. Mais le plus intriguant reste la partie de la conversation sur Gérard et Peter que les deux sœurs n'ont pas compris. Les deux craignent avoir affaire à des aliens tueurs. James, de son côté commence à craindre la même chose, mais préfère laisser le bénéfice du doute. Clark se refuse de croire que son sosie soit méchant, parce que ce qu'il lit dans le regard de l'autre homme, ce n'est que de la douleur.

Il retrouve la même étincelle dans le regard de sa cousine parfois, c'est le regard d'une personne qui a vu sa famille et sa maison disparaître alors il veut croire que son sosie est un homme bien. D'autant que grâce à ses pouvoirs, le kryptonien écoute depuis le début de la conversation les battements cardiaques des trois hommes. Et pas une fois, ils n'ont menti. Certainement, qu'ils ont omis de dire des choses, mais eux aussi.

Lois, elle, préfère observer. Parce qu'elle a comprit que les trois hommes en face d'elle savent pour son mari et pour la cousine de celui ci. Mais, ils préfèrent débattre sur leur alter égo de justicier, ce qui l'amuse et la rassure un peu. Si des personnes s'identifient aux super héros, c'est qu'elles ne leur voudront pas de mal, n'est ce pas ?

-On ne cache rien ! Répond précipitamment le jeune agent du FBI alors qu'au même moment et en parfaite synchronisation, les deux derniers enfants de Krypton s'exclament en chœur :

-Mensonge !

-Ah c'est vrai, encore des détecteurs de mensonges sur pattes ! Non mais franchement il y en a marre, laissez les pauvres humains sans pouvoirs tranquilles, soupire le jeune Stilinski.

-Comment ça « encore » ? Relève la Directrice du DEO.

-J'ai dit encore ? Je voulais plutôt dire, « oh ils peuvent entendre les battements de mon cœur, mais comment est ce possible ? »

-Pas de ça avec moi, rétorque vivement Alex. De plus, nous savons que vous savez qui sont Supergirl et Superman. Tout comme vos amis, apparemment.

-Faut pas leur en vouloir, ils ont plutôt du flaire concernant ces choses là. Vous avez compris les gars, du flaire ?

-Je vais vraiment finir par te trancher la gorge avec mes dents si tu continues de faire des blagues sur les chiens. C'était déjà pas drôle i ans et ça ne l'est toujours pas ! Grogne Derek.

-Whoa ! S'exclame Stiles avec un grand sourire. Mec, tu fais des phrases de plus en plus long en grognant ! C'est adorable !

Scott pour masquer son rire, se cogne la main droite contre son front alors que le loup de naissance fusille le fils du shérif du regard, avec dans le regard, une lueur de désespoir. Derek se pose soudainement la question suivante : « Comment a-t-il pu supporter l'hyperactif sans devenir fou ? Ou faire un séjour à Eichen House ? » La réponse est simple. Peter. Son oncle est parfois pire que Stiles.

Mais Peter ne ferait jamais, au grand jamais de blagues sur les chiens. Il est un loup, pas un animal de compagnie qui remue la queue ! Même si il peut totalement se transformer en loup ! Il n'est pas comme ça, non il est féroce ! Même si il reconnaît aimer les caresses du reste de la meute qui sont toujours sous forme humaine. Quand ils ne doivent pas combattre les méchants.

-Stiiiiillles !

-Okay, j'ai rien dit ! Se marre l'hyperactif, puis se tournant vers sa supérieure. Voyez, c'est pour cette raison que vos menaces ne me font pas rentrer dans le rang, il fait bien plus peur !

-Agent Stillinski, menace la Directrice Danvers.

-Non, tout compte fait, c'est égalité, match nul.

-Qu'est ce que vous cachez exactement ? Demande Clark.

-Et pas la peine de nous mentir, renchérit Kara, toujours debout et ayant mis ses poings sur ses hanches, oubliant un instant qu'elle ne porte pas sa cape.

-Scott, Derek ? C'est pas à moi de leur dire. Je veux dire…

-Ouais la possession n'est qu'une partie de l'histoire.

-La possession ? S'étrangle presque James. Mais de qui ? Par quoi ?

-De moi, répond tranquillement Stiles. Par un Nogistune.

-Un quoi ? Demande à son tour la directrice.

-Donc vous savez tout sur les aliens, mais rien sur la mythologie ? La questionne Stiles.

-Un Nogistune est un démon renard dans la mythologie Japonaise, explique Derek d'une voix plate.

-Mais… Mais… Ça n'existe pas ! Bégaie Kara.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demande Stiles sur la défensive, vous êtes bien Supergirl et vous venez d'une autre planète, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas exister !

-Quoi ?

-Oh allez les gars, tout le monde ici le savait, ne faites pas les étonnés. C'est presque vexant !

-Très bien, concède Alex, maintenant que ça c'est mis au clair, je veux que vous m'expliquiez tout en détail sur ce cas de possession.

-Pour que vous nous chassiez ? Demande Derek.

-Vous chassez ?

-Nous tuer, ou faire des expériences ? Non merci ! On ferait mieux de partir.

-Vous n'allez nul part ! Rétorque Alex.

-Ah oui ? Vous croyez ? Vous pensez sincèrement que vous pouvez nous retenir ici ?

-Ils ont quand même Superman et Supergirl de leur côté, intervient Scott.

-Ouais et elle, rétorque Derek en montrant Alex, est la directrice d'une agence gouvernementale. Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire, hein ?

-On fera rien, tente de le rassurer Kara. Ma sœur n'est pas comme ça. Nous ne sommes pas comme ça.

-Et si vous ne menacez pas la sécurité du pays, je vous promets que tout ce qu'il se dit dans cet appartement, restera dans cet appartement, rajoute Alex.

-Derek, elles ne mentent pas, lui dit Scott. Nous savons pour eux, c'est plutôt un juste retour des choses, qu'elles sachent pour nous aussi.

-Si tu es si sûr de toi, vas y, je t'en pris, répond le loup de naissance.

-Alors ? Demande la directrice.

-Et bien, nous sommes des loups garous, annonce de façon direct Scott, préférant ne pas tourner autour du pot plus que nécessaire.

-Pardon ? Des loups garous ? Demande Lois qui jusque là était silencieuse.

-Oui, répond calmement l'alpha.

-Mais comment c'est possible ? Quelles sont vos capacités ? Vous êtes tous les trois des loups garous ?

-Pas moi, intervient Stiles. Moi, je ne suis qu'un humain.

-Un humain qui a été possédé, rappelle James qui n'a pas oublié cette partie. D'ailleurs comment est ce même possible ?

-Vous voulez un dessin ? Ironise Stiles qui n'aime pas se rappeler cette période de sa vie et du mal qui avait causé autour de lui.

-Mais comment ? Insiste le journaliste.

-C'est simple, un démon japonais se pointe après que j'ai eu une expérience de mort éminente, se sert de mes faiblesses pour m'attendre et tuer des gens. Pour faire un parallèle, c'est une sorte de Kryptonite rouge.

-Comment vous êtes au courant pour ça ? L'interroge la Directrice, plus perturbée par les connaissances de l'apprenti agent que par sa possession.

-Oh s'il vous plaît, enchaîne Stiles, ravi de changer de sujet. Si je sais pour Kara et pour Clark, je sais pour ça ! J'ai fait mes recherches, ce que je fais depuis bien longtemps et je suis assez doué, sans vouloir me vanter.

Clark pousse un soupir de soulagement en entendant la réponse du jeune agent, mais il n'est pas très rassuré non plus. Le dernier qui avait fait des recherches sur les effets de la Kryptonite rouge est Lex Luthor et il l'avait fait dans le but de le contaminer et de le discréditer auprès des habitants de Metropolis.

-Tu as vraiment fait des recherches ? Lui demande le vrai alpha.

-Bien sûr que oui Scotty ! S'exclame un Stiles outré que son meilleur ami remette en doute ce qu'il avait dit. Non parce que les aliens, c'était nouveau pour moi, alors entre deux recherches pour le boulot, et entre deux recherches pour vous, j'ai cherché tout ce que je pouvais et une fois que tu trouves la bonne personne qui a les bonnes infos, tu ne la lâche plus.

-Ah oui, et on peut savoir qui est votre indic ?

-Même pas en rêve, mais Scott, le mieux c'est que j'ai mon propre bestiaire des aliens et il est plus épais que celui de Chris et celui de Peter réunit !

-Tu es sûr ? L'interroge Derek, pour le plaisir d'embêter l'hyperactif. Parce que je dois te rappeler qu'il fait presque 2000 pages si on réunit les deux.

-Ah oui, tu remets en doute mon intégrité morale Sourwolf ? Le taquine Stiles.

-Qu'est ce qu'un « Bestiaire » ? Les interrompt Kara avec sa moue adorable d'incompréhension.

-Stiles, c'est toi qui t'y connais le plus.

-Même pas vrai, rétorque ledit Stiles en soupirant comme un gamin de 5 ans. T'as Chris et puisque tu es l'alpha, tu es censé tout savoir. Ensuite, il y a Derek qui connaît ce monde depuis sa naissance.

-Ouais, peut-être, mais tu es le seul avec Lydia a savoir le traduire et en tirer quelque chose, répond Scott.

-Ça ne nous explique toujours pas ce que c'est, intervient Clark qui commence à perdre patience face aux divagations des trois hommes en face de lui. De ce fait, il ressemble de plus en plus à Derek et de moins en moins au journaliste souriant.

-Oh tiens, on dirait toi Sourwolf avec cette tête, j'aurais plutôt pensé que ça aller être vous Directrice Danvers qui allait perdre patience le plus rapidement, plaisante Stiles.

-Agent Stillinski, grogne Superman.

-Ah oui, pardon. Mais je suis hyperactif avec un trouble de l'attention et j'ai oublié de pendre mes médocs aujourd'hui.

-Stiles, tu sais que tu es infernal sans ! S'exclame Scott.

-Je sais. Bon _focus_. Un bestiaire est une sorte de dictionnaire où nous avons regroupé toutes les créatures surnaturelles que nous connaissons. J'ai fait la même chose avec la population extra terrestre.

-Pourquoi faire ? L'interroge Kara, curieuse.

-Parce que vous aviez raison, Beacon Hills n'est pas la ville la plus tranquille du pays et que la plupart de ces créatures ont tenté de nous tuer. Pour les aliens, au départ, c'était un moyen de ne pas paraître minable face à vous directrice. Et puis, ils sont fascinants, il y a tant de cultures, de coutumes, de peuples différents. Vous ne pouvez pas me juger pour ça parce que vous avez la même chose au travail mais que vous ne partagez pas avec tout le monde, et dans ces conditions, j'étais censé faire comment pour résoudre les enquêtes et bien faire mon travail ?

Alex ne répond pas et baisse même les yeux, gênée par la tournure de la conversation, parce qu'elle sait ce que ses supérieurs veulent, et les ordres venaient même du nouveau président.

-Oh, je n'étais pas censé y arriver, ce qui aurait été un bon motif pour me renvoyer dans ma petite ville. J'emmerde qui ?

-Euh tout le monde ? Tente Derek.

-Derek, les sarcasmes sont ma marque de fabrique, pas la tienne. D'autant que tu crains. Alors ? Qui c'est que je gêne et qui doit être plutôt bien placé pour vouloir faire sauter ma tête, enfin métaphoriquement parlant, pour m'envoyer droit dans le mur comme ça ?

-Le président, lâche Alex.

-Whao le président, souffle Stiles. C'est un crétin.

-Bien d'accord ! Renchérit Kara, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de la part de sa sœur. Quoi ? Il a raison !

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, si vous nous expliquiez davantage ce qu'implique qu'être un loup garou, demande Alex en se tournant vers Derek.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne vous dirais rien, grogne le loup de naissance. D'autant que ce n'est pas moi le chef, c'est Scott.

-Scott ? Pourtant vous êtes le plus vieux, ne peut s'empêcher de faire remarquer Clark.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est Scott l'alpha, pas moi.

-Ce qui signifie ? Demande James.

-Ce qui signifie que je suis le chef de meute. Stiles, malgré son statut d'humain est mon bras droit et Derek est mon bêta de tête, ce qui veut dire, que c'est mon second second.

-Et vous êtes nombreux dans votre meute ? L'interroge Alex.

-Assez et tous ne sont pas des loups garous avant que vous ne demandiez. Cependant, je ne vous dirais rien à leur sujet, les devance Scott.

-Vous expliquer prendrait trop de temps, renchérit Stiles.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites alors ?

-Basiquement ? Nous protégeons ceux qu'ils ne peuvent pas se protéger eux même, répond Scott en citant le code instauré par son ex petite amie et suivit par la meute depuis 5 ans. Nous protégeons les humains des créatures surnaturelles qui leurs veulent du mal et nous protégeons les créatures surnaturelles poursuivies et menacées par les humains ou les autres créatures.

-Seulement dans votre ville ?

-En grande majorité. Mais nous avons aussi des alliés en Europe.

Kara se penche vers sa sœur, ne pensant pas que les loups l'entendraient car ces derniers n'avaient pas précisé leurs capacités dignes des deux cousins.

-Leur battements cardiaques sont réguliers, ils disent la vérité et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient une menace.

-Alors on fait quoi ? Demande la directrice en se tournant vers Clark, lui aussi a son mot à dire.

-Ce serait pas mal de savoir de quoi ils sont capables, qu'on sache dans le cas éventuel où nous serions confrontés à un des leurs.

-Bien, se redresse la directrice et parlant plus fort, faisant sursauter les deux loups qui s'étaient concentrés pour entendre la conversation entre les deux supers et la directrice.

-Nous avons une ouïe plus développée que les humains, ainsi qu'un odorat et notre force est plus importante, récite Scott avant qu'Alex ne pose sa question. Et oui, certaines légendes disent vraies, nous sommes soumis au cycle de la lune.

-Ce qui signifie quoi, que vous devenez de méchants loups garous à la pleine lune ?

-Pas tous, nous nous savons nous contrôlés mais nous sommes plus forts les soirs de pleine lune. Nous pouvons y aller ? Demande Derek après avoir consulté son portable.

-Pourquoi tant de hâte ? Demande Lois.

-Parce que nous devons rentrer chez nous.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe demande Stiles, imaginant déjà le pire, comme son père à l'hôpital ou pire.

-Rien, mais tout le monde nous attend chez toi.

-Quand tu dis tout le monde, tu veux dire tout le monde ? Même Théo et Peter ?

-Oui !

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais ils vont s'entre tuer et traumatiser mes voisins ! Il faut se grouiller les gars ! Directrice Danvers, nous sommes d'accord que j'ai toujours mon travail ? Que je ne me pointe pas lundi pour rien, hein !

-Je vous veux à la première heure dans mon bureau, cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! Lance la directrice alors que les trois natifs de Beacon Hills franchissent la porte.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la rue que l'hyperactif s'autorise à relâcher la pression. Il ne pensait pas que cette journée l'épuiserait autant. Il voulait seulement passer du temps avec ses amis et il s'était retrouvé à devoir gérer deux nouveaux détecteurs de mensonges sur pattes, ou sur jambe, avait découvert qu'il gênait tellement avec sa curiosité naturelle et presque maladive que le président en personne voulait le virer du FBI, mais sinon, tout va bien !

Et sans son traitement, le jeune homme a les nerfs à fleur de peau, mais se tournant vers Derek :

-Finalement, t'es mieux avec ta barbe ! Mais essaye les lunettes, je suis certain que tu éviterais les psychopathes si tu paraissais plus intello et un peu moins tueur en série !

-Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore tué ?

-Parce qu'au fond, tu aimes mes sarcasmes qui sont légèrement moins terrifiants que ceux de ton oncle ! Rigole Stiles en même temps que Scott.

Et c'est tous les trois qu'ils reprennent la route pour l'appartement du jeune agent où effectivement Théo et Peter étaient sur le point de s'entre tuer sous le regard blasé de la meute.

Plus haut que les nuages, deux personnes observent la meute, contente de retrouver un de leur membre.

-Je ne pense vraiment pas que nous devons les craindre, regarde les, ils ne sont pas des Lex Luthor en puissance.

-J'espère que tu as raison, répond Clark en observant attentivement le jeune hyperactif au milieu des créatures. Mais le journaliste veut croire sa cousine alors il ne dit rien de plus.

* * *

**Et voici le clap définitif, il n'y aura plus de suite. J'espère que ça vous aura plu même si cette deuxième partie est un peu plus sombre que la première ! **

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who. **

**27/04/2019**


End file.
